Volveremos a estar juntos
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: [Desafío Hidroeléctrico] Misty ha estado tranquila desde que regresó a Ceruelan City, aunque a momentos la nostalgia de recordar sus viajes con Ash y Brock la hacen recordar, y un sentimiento, uno que se negó a aceptar por completo está creciendo junto con la nostalgia.


Hola! Soy yo de vuelta! Como sabrán, hoy es...(o hoy fue...no estoy segura XD) el Pokéshipping Day, que como expliqué el año pasado...se cumplen 13 años desde que Misty salió de la serie. Y como parte de un reto que SirenaMisty organizó, decidí participar para despejar un poco mis problemas. Además, necesitaba un respiro, Gravity Falls me gusta pero en ese fandom sufro xD

Aunque, en verdad siento mucho la demora.

En fin, este es mi fic. La canción que me tocó es "Volveré junto a ti" de Laura Pausini

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Volveremos a estar juntos**_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses desde el regreso de Misty a Cuidad Cerulean, aquel pesado día en el que hizo hasta lo imposible para controlar al Gyarados, el cual al final terminó siendo su amigo. Misty, desde entonces sabía que ella debía luchar para mantener el nombre del gimnasio en alto, ser la maestra de pokemon de agua que siempre soñó.

Misty siempre supo que su vida ahora sería diferente, sus viajes al aire libre habían terminado desde que se separó de Ash y Brock aquella tarde que la llenó de nostalgia, aunque ahora se mantenía fuerte ante ese recuerdo…a veces.

Además, la Liga Pokemon estaba a unos meses de realizarse, así que necesitaría seguir fortaleciéndose para ser una líder implacable para los retadores que irían por la medalla Cascada. Tracey iba a veces a ayudarla y a revisar que ella siempre estuviera bien.

Sin embargo, aunque la compañía momentánea de Travey y a veces de Daisy era cómoda y no la hacía sentir tan sola. Pero había días en los que se preguntaba si siquiera Ash pensaba en ella como antes ¿Era posible eso? ¿Qué él se acordara de ella?

Tal vez no.

* * *

En Ciudad Cerulean, empezaba un nuevo día empezaba. Las calles permanecían tranquilas, los Pokemon en el gimnasio dormían plácidamente. Sin embargo, en una casa, cerca del gimnasio, parecía ya haber iniciado sus actividades diarias. Una chica pelirroja ya se encontraba en la cocina, preparando su desayuno…

O al menos eso intentaba.

—Ah, cielos —los ojos aguamarinos de aquella pelirroja miraban la sartén con lo que se suponía que eran huevos…hasta hace dos minutos, cuando ella los quemó —. Creo que tendré que almorzar sopa instantánea otra vez.

Misty abandonó el sartén con aquella extraña mezcla oscura en la estufa. Un poco arriba de la estufa hacía unos estantes, en los cuales estaban tres envases de sopa instantánea. No era una comida nutritiva pero, ya comería algo más después. Tomó una y cerró la alacena. Después , cuando tomó el agua y la puso a hervir en la estufa, ella cayó en la cuenta de que esto iba a tardar.

—Mejor iré a ver televisión —dijo susurrando, alejándose de la cocina.

Misty fue hacía su sala, había un televisor de pantalla plana y hasta dónde sabía algún canal debía estar transmitiendo algo.

Tomó el control remoto que estaba abandonado en el sofá enfrente del televisor y encendió el televisor, para luego, sentarse. Cuando cambiaba de canal, no veía nada más que programación aburrida. O tal vez era ella la que no estaba interesada en nada.

Siguió cambiando de canal, mientras luchaba por tratar de interesarse. Cuando por fin, se detuvo en un canal en el que había una cobertura especial sobre las Ligas Pasadas. Recordar un poco ya no sonaba tan mal. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más aburrido, Misty se topó con escenas de la pasada Conferencia Plateada.

—¿Espera, qué? —Misty analizó muy bien las escenas que iban apareciendo. Todas esas batallas pudo verlas en personas hace unas cuentas semanas, sin embargo, casi de repente, vió una escena de la batalla entre Ash y Gary. Ella no pudo esbozar una sonrisa —. Me pregunto cómo están ¿Estarán viajando o se habrán quedado a entrenar?

Misty estaba pensando, sin embargo sentir un peso en su pierna la detuvo por algunos segundos, cuando miró hacia esta, en ella estaba su pequeño Togepi, el cual lo miraba feliz.

—Hola mi pequeño —ella, feliz cargó a su pequeño Pokemon —. ¿Tienes hambre, verdad? —al verlo sentir, la chica le dio un beso de esquimal al que ella veía como su bebé —. Vamos, hay que darle de comer a los demás Pokémon.

Misty apagó el televisor, aventando el control remoto a otro sofá. Regresó a la cocina, donde vió que el agua había alcanzado su punto, apagando la flama de la estufa y dejándola ahí otro rato, después salió de su casa. No sólo Togepi debía ser alimentado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella entró al gimnasio con un gran costal de comida Pokémon, después, fue llenando algunos platos para que sus Pokémon pudieran comer. Togepi, quién ya estaba libre por el borde de la gran piscina que había, corría tranquilamente jugando. Mientras llenaba los platillos, ella pensaba aún en esas escenas ¿Qué hacían ahora?

" _Brock dijo que volvería a casa ¿Estaría cuidando de sus hermanos? ¿Siendo el mismo casanova de siempre? Y de Ash ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese tonto ahora? ¿Habrá decidido viajar de nuevo? Parecía estar interesado en Hoenn. Ese tonto cabeza hueca ¿Seguirá en Pueblo Paleta?"_

Sólo recordaba cuando pudo verlos, esperando su ayuda, pero sabía que lo que había ocurrido con Gyarados y los hermanos Pokemón "Invencibles" debía resolverlo sola. Eso sólo hizo crecer su necesidad de verlos. Relajó sus hombros, y suspiró

—Creo que hay una forma de saber de Ash.

Con una mirada determinada, ella abandonó por unos segundos la comida, yendo hacía la recepción del gimnasio, para extrañeza de su pequeño Togepi. La curveada silueta de la pelirroja paseaba por el acuario, para regresar al videófonoque estaba en su casa.

Mientras se dirigía hacia él, trató de no apresurar el paso. Si seguía en Pueblo Paleta ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Muchas preguntas en su cabeza que la atormentaban, aunque ¿Por qué se torturaba tanto? Era su amigo, no un desconocido.

Pero desde su separación, su contacto con él era algo mucho más anhelado que antes. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. No recordaba la última vez que se había puesto tan nerviosa.

Perdida en su mente, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en casa, ya a unos pasos del teléfono.

—Cómo si esto fuera a matarme —bufó. La chica caminó, llenándose de valor con cada paso. Su mano temblorosa tomó la bocina, mientras con la otra que también mostraba su miedo marcaba los números. Saludar a Delia no era tan difícil ¿Por qué preguntarle por su hijo sí lo era?

—¿Hola? —ahí estaba Delia, tan relajada como siempre. Al ver a Misty, sonrió —. ¡Misty! Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que te nombraron líder de gimnasio.

—Hola señora Ketchum —ella, amablemente le regresó el gesto —. He estado bien, gracias. Y si, mis hermanas estarán fuera un tiempo así que me encargaré de este lugar.

—Es maravilloso, me siento orgullosa de ti —el calor maternal de la mujer hacía que la pelirroja sintiera un cosquilleo —. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Está Ash? Quisiera hablar con él.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Hace dos días que él se fue a Hoenn. —La noticia, aunque le cayó como balde de agua fría, no le sorprendía en absoluto —. No he recibido noticias de él aún.

—Ya entiendo —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, pero ella intentaba disimular —. No es sorpresa que no esté recorriendo el mundo —con ese comentario, ambas se rieron —. En fin, envíele mis saludos. Gracias.

Escuchó la despedida de Delia, pero no le prestó atención. Colgó la bocina, un poco decepcionada. Viéndole el lado bueno, su nerviosismo se detuvo.

—Debí saberlo —su gesto no se borró del todo —. En fin.

Buscó de nuevo el sofá, y se sentó en él, pero no iba a tocar la televisión esta vez. Quería un momento para pensar.

—Durante años, pensé que el viaje sería hasta que me pagarás mi bicicleta. Pero, sin embargo…con el paso del tiempo, desarrollé sentimientos bastante fuertes hacia ti —de nuevo suspiró, tratando de prepararse para dar una fuerte declaración, aunque fuera a sí misma —. Creo que estoy enamorada de él.

Sin levantarse del sofá, ella volteó su cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos, y recordó muchos de sus momentos juntos. Sí, siempre reconoció que se sintió atraída hacia él, pero estaba segura de que nunca pasaría de ahí.

—Diviértete en Hoenn —esa sonrisa de determinación regresó —. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos, sólo dame tiempo. Volveré junto a ti.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Bien...creo que necesito me siento bien. Este capítulo lo hice basándome en los capítulos de Crónicas Pokémon "El blues de Cerulean", quería que sirviera de precuela para "Hey my friend" pero...al menos re-leí ese para darme una idea de lo que quería hacer. Además, siento que es así como Misty se enteró que Ash estaba en Hoenn...creo xD

¡Felíz día del Pokéshipping atrasado! Misty, sé que volverás, mi corazón shippero me lo dice (?) xD

En fin, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. Si quieren saber sobre Surfer Babe...me salió un epílogo y como quiero entregar los dos capítulos juntos, tardaré unos días más x3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
